Beat
You may be looking for Beat from the Sonic and Mega Man Crossover event. *Light blue goggles *Headphones *Yellow shirt *Black jeans *Custom rocket rollerblades }} |likes = *Graffiti *In-line skating *Music *Breakdancing *The GG's *Messing with the police *Claiming turf from rival gangs |dislikes = Being driven out of his territory, Rokkaku Gouji, the Police, Police Captain Hayishi / Onishima |skills = Graffiti, Aggressive in-line skating, Powerslide, Breakdancing while on rollerblades, Grinding, Boost Dash |ability type = }} Beat is the main protagonist of Sega's ''Jet Set Radio'' series. He is a seventeen-year-old, laid back, and level headed "Rudie" that loves to skate and is okay with breaking the law. He is originally from the town of Fukuoka, and ran away from home like many other Japanese Rudies. Beat spends his time skating around fighting for turf with the rival gangs of Tokyo-to, marking his territory with graffiti and annihilating others' tags. As graffiti is an act of vandalism and is punishable by law, this attracts the attention of Police Captain Onishima (and Hayashi in Jet Set Radio Future) and his S.W.A.T. team, who relentlessly pursue Beat and his friends. In Crossover Games ''Sega Superstars Tennis In ''Sega Superstars Tennis, Beat and one of his close friends from the GGs, Gum, appear as playable characters. Their designs are taken from the original Jet Set Radio. Beat's Superstar move has Combo, a member of the GG's who's always carrying around a boom box, grind on the net of the tennis court while spray painting on the opponent's side. The paint trips up Beat's opponent, and distracts them from the game. Gum's Superstar move has Tokyo-to's police force storm in on the tennis court, running over her opponent. *In the Nintendo DS version, Beat dances a little and when the player hits the ball back, it'll make a squared zig-zag pattern. Sega Superstars Tennis gameplay of Beat and Gum ''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing and Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Beat also appears as a playable character in ''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, where he drives an orange and red customized street racer called "De la Custom GGs," named after his gang. It has an extra stereo system and neon underlights. In this game, his design is taken from Jet Set Radio Future. In Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, His Tuner gets replaced by a quad bike presumably made for the streets, with styling after himself, his gang, the GGs and his game's titular radio station, Jet Set Radio. Being that the main focus in this game, aside from racing is transformations, his bike does transform. As a boat it looks strange, with the wheels being replaced by skis, like a snowmobile, but instead of treads that complete this 'snowmobile', there are a set of propellers at the back, thus making it a jet ski, or a Seadoo. Its jet mode is a hover bike, with flipped up wheels and two small propturbo engines, reminiscent of Back To the Future Part II. In this game, his design is taken from Jet Set Radio. Character Info in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Race Courses Trivia *Beat is one of five human non-Sonic characters that appeared in at least one Sega Superstars game, the others are Billy Hatcher, B.D. Joe, Akira and Ulala. *In Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, Beat is one of only five characters to drive an ATV, the others are Knuckles, Metal Sonic, Joe Musashi and Gum. *Beat is the only non-Sonic character to have a completely different design between games in the All-Stars Racing sub-series, having his Jet Set Radio Future design in the first game, racing a street racer themed after his Jet Set Radio appearance while in All-Stars Racing Transformed, he has his Jet Set Radio design while racing a quad bike themed after his JSRF design. *Beat is the only character (as well as Joe Musashi) in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed to come from a real world location. Gallery Artwork File:JetSetRadio_Beat.jpg|''Jet Set Radio'' File:JetSetRadioFuture_Beat.jpg|''Jet Set Radio Future'' File:Beat_1.png|''Sega Superstars Tennis'' File:ASR_Beat.png|''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' File:CG Beat.jpg|''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' References External links * * Category:Jet Set Radio characters Category:Males Category:Heroes